Romance in the War Zone
by Chloe1
Summary: My first MASH fic. A new nurse wins Hawkeye's heart, but can there be romance in the war zone? An are these two made for each other? Please RR.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own M*A*S*H I never did, it was before my time, I only catch the reruns and episodes on tapes and dvd's. This is my first M*A*S*H fic so please be kind! 

Captain Sage Abigail Jones is my own creation.

****

Romance in the War Zone

Chapter 1

Captain Jones

The captain struggled to keep her cover on as the jeep took the unpaved road at 55 mph. She was being jostled around along with her luggage in the back seat of the jeep and couldn't wait to get out of the jeep. The jeep came to a screeching halt after pulling into the premises of the M*A*S*H 4077 unit, at this point the captain's cover flew off. Captain Jones sighed, thanking the driver as she haled her luggage from the back seat. Once everything was out the driver took off once again, honking at a poor patient crossing the road. Captain Sage Abigail Jones sighed shaking her head at the driver she turned back to find her cover. 

"Are you looking for this?" A man maybe late 20's, in a red robe and with a martini glass offered holding out the captain's cover.

"Yes thank you." The captain accepted trying to figure out if the man was a patient or doctor.

"Hawkeye Pierce, and you would be?" Captain Jones stood up, straightened her uniform, and gave her famous smile.

"Captain Sage Abigail Jones, I'm looking for Colonel Potter."

"You must be the new nurse from the mainland, pleased to meet you, and may I be your personal escort to the colonel." Hawkeye offered collecting the Captain's bag. 

"Yes I am and thank you." Captain Jones had sat in the colonel's office, he gave her the information he needed and instructed her to report to Margaret after getting settled. 

"So where are you from?" Hawkeye inquired as he helped the captain carry her luggage to the camp.

"Jasper, Alabama." She smiled. "So you're a doctor here, what's it like."

"Chaotic, a long living nightmare, where you want to wake up and know that there is finally peace on Earth." Captain Jones smiled at him sympathetically.

"That bad?"

"Unfortunately yes, so why are you here?" A smile snuck across the young captain's face. 

"When I was studying to be a nurse, I was also studying foreign languages, I speak Dutch, English, Hebrew, Yiddish and Korean. I'm giving you a hint that the last foreign language got me a one-way ticket here." She began to sort through her clothing. 

"Korean? That's an unusual language to know." The captain just shrugged.

"When I was studying to be a nurse the college I was attending offered Korean as an elective, knowing I may end up in the war zone I decided to take it, that it may be useful and just fun to learn, and surprise, surprise here I am." 

"Welcome to Korea."

"Thanks." The captain laughed. When she finished settling in she noticed that Hawkeye was still standing there in her tent, studying her.

"I have to go meet the major…"

"Dinner at seven?" The captain giggled nervously.

"I normally don't date men I just met."

"Well will have plenty of time to get to know each other, because the war doesn't look like it'll end soon, so why don't we start off at seven." Captain Jones gave Hawkeye her famous smile.

"Alright it's a date." She accepted as Hawkeye left, Captain Jones couldn't help but smile. "Who knows perhaps there is romance in the war zone."

****

Well what do you think please read and review!


	2. The Swamp

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to AprilSkrutin and Tap Dancing Widow for the encouraging reviews.

To nitpick maniac I wasn't sure about the whole 55 mph thing but I wasn't alive in the 50's and I figured someone would catch me if I made that mistake, and to answer your question I wrote to word smile five times.

To the anonymous reviewer I haven't gotten a chance to explain her rank of captain yet, I was hoping to get more time, but to be more politically correct I'll make her a lieutenant (I think that is the original rank I had for her, but I put down captain instead.) "Welcome to Korea." Was literally welcoming her to Korea,… it made sense in my head….Captain now Lieutenant Jones has to go meet the major and I thought I gave off the impression that Hawkeye was askin' her out sorry if that confused you or anyone else. Now I hope I cleared that up for you and I get an encouraging review next time:).

****

Romance in the War Zone

Chapter 2

The Swamp

Hawkeye returned to the tent whistling catching the attention of his buddy, fellow surgeon, and partner in crime.

"Hot date?"

"You bet."

"New nurse?"

"Of course."

"Dinner under the stars?"

"You know me to well." Hawkeye laughed digging around for his razor, he began to shave when Frank walked in.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" He asked cautiously, checking his cot and casting a casual direction towards the two other occupants of his tent.

"Hawkeye's got a date." Trapper informed.

"Oh really with whom?" Frank inquired sounding like a little girl.

"That new nurse from Alabama." Hawkeye answered.

"Oh yes the new Jewish nurse."

"Really she's Jewish, that's interesting will have something to talk about." Hawkeye continued to shave. 

"Do you have something against Jews Frank?" Trapper raised an eyebrow in concern.

"No, we've just never had someone Jewish here before." Hawkeye shrugged nonchalantly.

"Doesn't matter, I feel you can observe any religion you want to." Hawkeye added, as he finished his shaving. 

"So what's for dinner?" Trapper asked changing the topic.

"Something dead." Hawkeye replied drying his face, "Which reminds me I got to go to the mess tent and see if I can round something up." With that Hawkeye left humming a happy tune.

****

I know odd chapter and short to sorry about that, but I wanted it to shed some light onto who Lt. Jones is, and add Frank and Trapper tell me what y'all think. I'd love some writing advice, after all this is my first M*A*S*H fic, and I'd love all the help I could get. 


	3. Dinner Under the Stars

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

To Britishbabe and the anonymous reviewer thanks for the reviews!

****

Romance in the War Zone

Chapter 3

Dinner Under the Stars

"Is it safe out here?" Lt. Jones asked as Hawkeye laid out a blanket.

"Sure it's safe as long as we don't wander to far from M*A*S*H." Hawkeye assured as he began to lay out dinner. "If we were back home I'd prepare something a little bit more romantic, but this is all I could round up." Lieutenant Jones smiled.

"It's wonderful." She sat down next to Hawkeye.

"So I told you about where I grew up on the way here now it's your turn." Sage laid back in concentration on her home.

"I was born in Amsterdam, when Hitler came to power my family fled and we came to the US. We settled in Jasper, Alabama we had an uncle who already lived here, he was in the army when we came. My older brother later joined, he went to Europe, and nothing brought him more satisfaction then to take German soldiers POW, and liberate the death camps. That explains my knowledge of Dutch, Hebrew, Yiddish and obviously English. My dad was a professor in Amsterdam, he had to work in a furniture factory until he learned English and then became a professor and taught history at the University of Alabama at Birmingham. My mom taught Yiddish at our synagogue, and I was your normal southern girl who went to the college my dad taught at and became a nurse for the army." Hawkeye had this funny look on his face. "I'm sorry I'm rambling." Hawkeye smiled.

"No I just loved to listen to you talk, and I love the way you smile when you talk about your home and family." They continued to eat dinner and talk about their lives back home, as the sunset.

"The sunset is so beautiful." Commented Sage, as the sun set and the stars took control of the skies.

"Yeah it is, but its nothing compared to you." She giggled nervously as she inched closer to Hawkeye. 

_Yeah…She thought there is romance in the war zone. _

****

Well tell me what y'all think I know it's incredibly short and I'm sorry I'm just trying to update, but please review if you don't I won't update. 


	4. A Beam of Hope

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to XXX for the review!

****

Chapter 4

A Beam of Hope

Sage as well as the rest of camp woke the next morning to choppers and the PA announcement calling all staff to report to duty. Sage threw on her outfit and raced outside there was already men laying on the ground. 

"Lieutenant Jones prep for surgery!" Ordered Major Houlihan. 

"Yes ma'am." Sage cleaned up, and put on her scrubs. Just then Hawkeye, Frank and Trapper walked in to prep for surgery. Sage watched Hawkeye, assisting him in putting on his scrubs. 

"Thank you." Hawkeye gave a quick peck on the cheek. "I believe you will be assisting me." Sage slipped on her gloves and followed Hawkeye out. They stopped at their table, a boy probably no older than nineteen was lying on the table. Sage walked around to his head, the boy was conscious, his eyes met Sage's.

"Am I going to die?" He asked fighting back the tears. Sage took the young boy's hand.

"You have the best surgeons in Korea here, don't be afraid." Sage assured in her southern accent. They were waiting for the anesthesiologist, Sage swept a strand of hair from the boy's face, he grimaced in pain. Hawkeye was prepping for the operation.

"Tell me what's your name? Where are you from?"

"Private Simon Tyler, I'm from…Dover, New Jersey." 

"I've never been to New Jersey is it nice up there?" Hawkeye watched as Sage put the private at ease, he admired her bedside manner. The anesthesiologist approached Private Tyler, Sage would have to interrupt his explanation of New Jersey. "You're going to have to tell me more after your surgery, I'll be here when you wake up." She assured. Private Tyler nodded and Lt. Jones held his hand until he was out. 

"You were really a good comfort to him." Hawkeye complimented as he began to dig bullets out of the private's leg.

"Call it my own private mission, to bring comfort to those who defend us." They worked together to remove all the bullets, then sowed him up.

"NEXT!" Hawkeye called. "Are you really going to be here when Private Tyler wakes up?" 

"I plan to be." They worked together on six more unconscious soldiers, then after several hours of operating there was no more patients. 

"Finally!" Acclaimed Hawkeye removing his mask and scrubs, Lt. Sage Jones was also relieved. After cleaning up she went to check on Private Tyler he was sleeping soundly. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she looked up and into the eyes of Margaret.

"Major…" She stopped her from continuing.

"You did a really good job today, especially for today being your first day, just be careful alright." The last comment Lt. Jones was not quite sure what it meant, but none the less it was a compliment and she was grateful.

"Thank you ma'am." She then stood. "I think I'll go take a shower."

"Private Ryan should be up in three hours."

****

Three hours later

"Good evening." Private Ryan eyes fluttered open and his looked square into the face of Nurse Jones.

"I thought you wouldn't be here." He replied hoarsely. 

"I always keep my promises." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Numb." Lt. Jones laughed softly. 

"That would be the pain killers." 

"Father!" A patient occupying another cot beckoned the priest. 

"Yes my son."

"I'm not Catholic, but I would really like someone to pray with."

"That's alright my son, Catholics pray just like Christians."

"That's the thing I'm not even Christian, I'm Jewish." Lt. Jones knew she could help in this department.

"Get some rest Private, I'll check on you later."

"Yes ma'am." Lt. Jones walked over to the confused priest and patient. 

"Um Father I believe I can help here." She turned to the soldier in the bed. "I'm Jewish too." For the next hour Lt. Jones prayed with the soldier, talked with the priest, and comforted the other patients, all under the careful watch of Hawkeye. 


End file.
